1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices for retaining containers in an open condition, and more particularly to a dispensing device for retaining the flaps forming an openable end wall of a carton in an open condition.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Paperboard cartons are widely used for holding multiple cans of beverages such as soda or beer. A carton for holding twelve cans of beverage is commonly known as a "twelve pack". Cartons such as the twelve pack carton are typically constructed by forming a single sheet or piece of paperboard or other material into the desired shape of the carton. The top, bottom and side walls of such cartons are typically formed by folding the piece of paperboard along edges corresponding to edges of each wall. Each end wall is typically formed by four flaps which are releasably fastened in overlapping relationship with each other. To open the carton, the overlapping flaps are separated from each other and folded outwardly. After the flaps are folded outwardly, they are free to move or flap about. Frequently, the flaps will return toward the closed position instead of remaining folded outwardly. This causes great inconvenience, in that a person must either fold the flaps outwardly each time a can is obtained or else ignore the flaps and maneuver his hand through the flaps, grab a can, and maneuver his hand and the can back out of the carton between the flaps. In addition to this inconvenience, the flaps frequently prevent beverage retailers, caterers, concessionaires and others from displaying and selling individual cans from twelve pack containers, because the flaps prevent purchasers from obtaining an unobstructed view of the cans in the open carton. Twelve pack cartons also are not widely used in such sales settings because, unless the carton is set upright to rest on the closed end opposite the open end, cans will frequently roll or fall out of the open carton. Because of poor product visibility and vertical space constraints, setting the carton upright to rest on the closed end is disfavored in many circumstances.
Also, some consumers like to leave cans of soda or beer in the carton for refrigeration or cooling, because the cans are kept separate from other articles in the refrigerator or cooler. When the flaps on one end of the carton are opened for removal of individual cans, the same inconveniences exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,423 to Bloomer, Sr. discloses a flap retaining device for retaining in a folded back position the flaps of a carton containing bulk goods which are to be scooped out of the carton. The device includes a rigid, inwardly extending flange fitting over the top or folding edge of the carton and against which a scoop may be scraped to remove excess material therefrom.